Dragon Ball: Another Story Another Fighter
by DiosBlackRose
Summary: A story set in the world of Dragon Ball/Z that follows a travelling warrior and his quest to become the strongest fighter on the planet. Basically Dragon Ball with less Journey to the West


Dios: Life out of Focus

Dios believed himself to have lived an ordinary life… well… as ordinary as growing up in a travelling circus gets. He at least could consider himself pretty worldly, having been part of performances all over the world. He was one of the troupe's star performers, acting as a strongman, beast tamer, and even allowed himself to be in the side show as a child, due to a peculiarity he had. While he excelled as a performer, he did not feel that it was his true calling, and left at the age of 14.

Instead of being a circus boy, Dios found more interest in the art of fighting and martial arts. He had been in awe of the many masters who had visited the performers, and tales of legendary warriors like Son Goku had given him the inspiration to follow that path himself.

Dios left the circus troupe to pursue his dream, becoming the apprentice of a mystic. This mystic taught Dios the art of harnessing ki, and even how to fly. However, the mystic was unable to sate Dios's desire to learn physical fighting, and he found himself searching for a new master, one that could improve his newfound skills. He spent the next several years wandering the planet, going from master to master, managing to surpass each one in a short span of time. He didn't regret the fact that none of them posed a challenge, but it was after some years that he found martial arts masters he hadn't trained with were getting harder and harder to find.

There was one martial artist of legend, however, that Dios was told could probably train him to his full potential. This legend was Son Goku. Several of the masters Dios trained with spoke tales of this warrior, the one who had bested King Piccolo, and become the Strongest Under The Heavens. But that was years ago. No one had known where Son Goku had gone, it was almost as though he had disappeared from the earth. Dios felt that this was not true, as there were times when he could feel powerful spikes of ki. Ki like that could only belong to a legendary warrior. Unfortunately, as quickly as he felt it, it always seemed to disappear before he could track it down, eluding him.

It was because of this that Dios dedicated his life to wandering the earth, training himself to get stronger, picking up the occasional oddjob when he needed money for food. While he left the circus some years ago, he still felt most comfortable dressed in attire similar to what he performed in: a black vest with gold trim, large baggy pants held up at his waist by a red sash tied as a belt, and simple cloth slippers. The attire was light enough to make travel easy, and he carried whatever other belongings in a bag he hung over his shoulder.

Dios wandered aimlessly through the wilderness for a few days, camping out at dark to conserve strength, and he was relieved to finally find signs of civilization. _Finally, it's been ages since I've slept in a nice warm bed._ He thought with excitement. Without skipping a beat he ran towards the down at full speed.

The town was a small farming village, almost rustic in appearance. Luckily for Dios, this meant that he could easily identify the inn as the building with the sign labelled 'Inn' on it.

"Hey, do you have an open room?" Dios asked, heading straight for the front desk upon entering the inn. The inn keeper quickly scanned Dios, apprehensive about the foreign dressed young man with the unkempt shaggy hair, and politely smiled.

"Certainly, our rooms cost 5000 Zenny a night, and we require payment in advance." The innkeeper explained. Dios's look turned to minor panic as he began digging through his bag. He pulled out all the money he could find, but it only added up to 3800 Zenny.

"I'm sorry sir, unfortunately that won't be enough to cover the cost" The innkeeper had an apologetic look as she explained to him. "If you're only passing by, we do have a restaurant; at least have something to eat before you go?"

Dios sighed, defeated. "You know, if I can't get a nice warm bed, I can at least get a nice cooked meal… sure, that sounds good." Dios quickly recovered; his tone upbeat as he took the innkeeper up on her offer. She politely pointed Dios towards a dining area, and seated him while she asked the chef to prepare him a meal. Dios took the time to relax, the quiet ambience of the inn a nice change of pace from the silence of the wilderness. However, this peace did not last long, as the sound of hover engines blared from the distance, getting louder and louder as they approached the town.

 _Clank_

The Innkeeper dropped a tray of plates she had been carrying, a look of fear plastered on her face as she listened to the roar of the engines. "Oh no, they weren't supposed to come back this soon, we still haven't recovered from their last visit" The innkeeper worried aloud, panicked.

"What's going on? Who are they?" Dios asked, getting up to try and console the frightened woman.

"They call themselves the The Dino Rex's, they're a group of punks that terrorize the town, we're only a small town with only a sheriff and deputy to act as police, and the Rexs completely over power them." The innkeeper began, "They wreak havoc on the town, destroying farmland, killing livestock, and even threatening to kill our people if we don't concede to their demands" At this point she was tearing up, and could hardly keep her composure.

Seeing the fear that the innkeeper was experiencing sparked something within Dios. He felt angry, upset that a group of thugs like this could go around terrorizing people freely, and also a small sense of excitement, almost joy at the prospect of meeting these people.

"Miss, stay inside, please. I'll take care of these guys for you" Dios spoke in a reassuring tone, lightly patting the innkeeper on the back.

"Are you crazy? These people are vicious monsters! They'll tear you apart if you so much as look at them the wrong way!" She was begging Dios not to fight them, but he once again tried to reassure her as calmly as possible.

"Don't worry, Miss." He began, preparing to exit the inn to confront the gang "If it's a fight they want, it's a fight they'll get" He flashed her a smile before exiting the building, the hover bikes of the Dino Rexs now on the edge of town.


End file.
